cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Slip
Slip is an elderly black cat with gold eyes. They are a marriageable cat from The Mystic Colony. Personality Slip is a friendly elder cat who joins in the border skirmishes when they can, and may discuss fights they were in. They often call the player “kitten”. Den Slip’s den is by the north town entrance, nearby a willow tree. The interior is dark and cannot be seen past the entrance. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den, stand north of town lake. 2 PM - Stand east of town lake. 6 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Crow *Emerald *Trout *Catnip *Salmon *Goldenseal *Bass Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“You're a strange-looking one. Where are you from? / I don't think I've met you before. My name is Slip. / Be seeing you around.” *: ''- Slip, Intro'' *“Don't you have better things to do? / Why do you even bother? Nothing good will come of this.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Do you need me to catch your prey for you, kitten? / Please find someone else to occupy your time.” *: ''- One star'' *“Greetings kitten. Where are you off to?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hello kitten. It's nice to see you today.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“How are you doing (Name)? Stay safe!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name), it’s good to see you!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“TBA” *: ''- Slip, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Slip, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“Hello (Name), I'm glad you decided to drop by!” *“Hey (Name), what are you up to today? / Maybe we could spend some time together. I'm just so happy that we're dating now!” *: ''- Slip (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Slip (Green/Yellow)'' *“Hi (Name)! I'm so happy to see you today!!" *: ''- Slip (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Hi love! Remember to be safe out there today. I love you!” *: ''-Slip (Red)'' Dating *“TBA” Married *“I don't stay up too late any more, but when I was younger I used to go out and catch the fireflies that visit on summer nights. / Alisa tells me that they're spirits that guide us. I don't know if I agree, but I do like catching them!” *“Don't stay up too late now, (Name). I miss you when you're out so long!” *“I love you, (Name). Always keep that in mind.” *“Talking to you is always the best part of my day, (Name). I can't imagine life without you. / Thanks for listening to my ramblings for all this time. You must be a very patient cat!” *: ''- Slip'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“How's life treating you, kitten? Remember that you've always got the chance to change your situation if you aren't happy with it.” *“I always see you darting back and forth through town, (Name). What are you up to this time?” *“Some cats talk about wandering the world. Me? I like my life as it is. / I don't need anything more than the wetland to keep me company.” *“You're young and full of energy, kitten. I remember what that was like. / Don't waste what you have. You gotta put that energy into something productive! Like hunting, for example.” 3 Stars *“I figured you'd swing by and chat for a bit, kitten. Hope your day is going smoothly.” *“I've been thinking about buying some fur dye lately, but I probably won't go through with it. / I have a theory that my dark fur color helps me to say hidden from my prey when I'm hunting.” *“You seem pretty strong, kitten. You ever joined up with the border skirmishers? / They protect the wetland and what's rightfully ours. I fight alongside them most days that I'm able to.” *“You ever talked to Krampy? That's a strange cat if I ever met one. / Stranger than you, even. Don't know what to do with that cat.” *“You'll have to pardon me today, I've got a nasty scratch from a fight I was in earlier and need to tend to it.” 4 Stars *“I've really enjoyed having your company lately, kitten. I look forward to our conversations. / You're one of the only kittens that'll give an old cat like me a piece of your day, and I respect that.” *“I've seen lots of cats that don't belong in the wetland creeping around our borders lately. It ain't right, you know. / They've got their own lands to worry about. Why do they need ours, too?” *“You ever met the mole-folk? Strange underground dwellers, that's what they are. They like to mine deep into the earth and collect gemstones. / I think their lifestyle is pretty silly.” *“You should really check out the Weepingroot if you have the time. It's a giant willow tree just southwest of the Mystic Colony. / I've never seen a more majestic tree in my life! And some cats even say it holds some sort of secret... an ancient treasure of some kind, they say.” 5 Stars *“I was wondering when you were going to stop by. Some days I like to make bets against myself as to when you'll show up. / It always brightens my day to see you here!” *“It's a good day to chat with a good friend. Let me know if you need anything, (Name).” *: ''- Slip'' |-|Gifts= *“Say can you think of a use for a (Item)? I happen to have an extra. It's yours now, kitten.” *: ''- Slip Gift'' *“Don't worry about that gift I gave you. It was nothing, really. I just happened to have an extra, that's all.” *: ''- Slip, After Gift'' *“Hmmm... I was planning on surprising you with a gift, but it doesn't look like you can take one right now. You've got too much stuff on your paws at the moment!” *: ''- Slip Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Aww, what a thoughtful gift! You really know how to make an old cat happy, don't you kitten?” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Hey, that's a great gift! I love these, (Name). Thanks.” *: ''- Love'' *“How nice of you! I do like these quite a bit.” *: ''- Like'' *“Oh, that's very nice of you. Thanks for the gift, kitten.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“No thank you.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Thanks, but no thanks.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“You're looking a little scratched up and bruised, kitten! Maybe visit the doctor soon?” *: ''- Slip (Player Low Health)'' *“Are you eating enough, kitten? Do you need me to feed you?” *: ''- Slip (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“I was thinking about going out and hunting today, but on second thought I think I'll just stay here. / Couldn't see a mouse if it crept up on my front paws today. Too much fog.” *: ''- Slip, Foggy'' *“I don't stay up too late any more, but when I was younger I used to go out and catch the fireflies that visit on summer nights. / Alisa tells me that they're spirits that guide us. I don't know if I agree, but I do like catching them!” *: ''- Slip, Summer'' *“It's a nice day today, wouldn't you agree? / You're free to join me and soak up some of the sun today, kitten.” *: ''- Slip, Sunny'' *“Be careful today, kitten. The clouds aren't happy about something!” *: ''- Slip, Thunderstorm'' Winter *“Brrrr, I'll never get used to this snow!” *: ''- Slip, Snow'' *“Watch where you're going if you head out into the wilderness. Our enemies can track you for miles through the snow. / Remember to keep an eye out for footprints! Might give you a heads-up if an enemy is stalking about...” *“I spoke with Oracle the other day about the weather. Rumor has it that we’ve got a lot of snow headed our way...” |-|Festivals= *“I remember coming to the Spring Festival as a kitten. So much of it is still the same as I remember it!” *: ''- Slip, Spring'' *“Traveling is for younger cats, but I always try to catch the festivals. They're too enjoyable to miss.” *: ''- Slip, Summer'' *“Autumn is a lovely time for a celebration. Not too hot and not too cold!” *: ''- Slip, Autumn'' *“One more year goes by... I hope it was a good one for everybody!” *: ''- Slip, Winter'' *“Go easy on an old cat, won’t you?” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“It's nice to be paired with such a capable young cat like yourself. We can do this!” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Outsider= *“I don't usually talk to cats from the other colonies, but I'll make an exception for you. You seem alright, kitten.” *“I join the Mystic Colony’s border skirmishes pretty often. If we ever meet on the battlefield, don’t take it personally.” *: ''- Slip'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Slip is one of eight custom cats, created by a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mystic Colony